


There You Go Again

by suchanadorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, possessive!dean, prompt: morning, prompt: possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When they’re together, Sam is content.  He smiles, he laughs, and Lucifer likes knowing that he is the cause of that contentment.  Sam loves his brother, though, and the tension between Dean and Lucifer has never disappeared, mostly due to Dean’s insistence that Lucifer will hurt his brother or take him away forever.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> For [aegidoll](http://aegidoll.tumblr.com) in the FYSL Hotter Than Hell Fanworks Exchange.
> 
> Beta'd by the always fabulous [Elyse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/malcs).

“You don’t love me.”  


“Hello, Sam. Yes, I do. I only want to make you happy.”  


“You only want to use me,” Sam responds. “What’s going to happen to me when you’re done with me?”  


“I’ll never be done with you,” Lucifer answers, infinitely patient. “This is what I want. We’ve talked about this and you need to believe me.”  


“How am I supposed to believe you? You wanted to destroy the world!”  


Lucifer sighs but says nothing.  


“I’m not coming home tonight. I’m staying at Dean’s.”  


“Of course, Sam,” Lucifer says, even as he hears the connection click as Sam hangs up. “I love you.”  


Sunlight spills in through the bedroom window the next morning. Lucifer rolls over and reaches out lazily with one arm for the other side of the bed. It’s empty and cold, and he groans and draws a hand over his face. He hasn’t slept, because he doesn’t sleep. But going to bed with Sam has become a habit and he does it even when Sam isn’t there, in case, against all odds, he comes back. So he’d lain in bed all night and stared at the ceiling and waited.  


He swings his feet over the edge of the bed and sits up, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his shoulders. He’s wearing sweatpants and he picks a discarded t-shirt up from the floor and pulls it over his head. Pajamas were also something Sam had insisted on. He stands and tugs at the blanket, smoothing it out before he walks into the living room. The coffee maker is set to automatic, and the smell winds its way through the apartment to him as he scratches at the stubble on his cheek.  


The door to the kitchen is half off its hinges and will need to be fixed. He stops and runs his fingers over the crack in the wood. He’d kept his tone even on the phone with Sam the night before but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been upset.  


Isn’t still upset.  


The phone rings. Lucifer glares at it and it responds by cheerfully ringing again.  


He doesn’t want to keep doing this. It’s still so new for him and Sam, but it shouldn’t be this hard. Lucifer knows what the problem is. It’s on the other end of the phone now, calling to gloat because Sam spent the night there instead.  


“Hello?”  


“Hey, Satan, it’s me.”  


Lucifer sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Is he there, Dean?”  


“Yep, he’s here with his family. Where he belongs.” There is smug triumph in Dean’s voice; he knows he’s hit home, and Lucifer bites back an angry reply.  


“Is he all right? Can I talk to him?” Lucifer knows better than to push. This is not the first time they’ve had this conversation.  


“He’s still sleeping.”  


There is a voice in the background. It’s Sam.  


“Dean, who are you on the phone with?”  


“Wrong number,” Lucifer hears him answer before the phone beeps and the conversation is cut off. He stares at the phone a moment then sets it on the kitchen counter.  


It’s a matter of thinking about it and Lucifer finds himself in Dean’s apartment building, just outside the front door. He can hear indistinct conversation coming from inside and reflects that he probably should have put on shoes.  


Lucifer wants Sam to be happy, of that he is absolutely sure. He is less sure of what will make Sam happiest. When they’re together, Sam is content. He smiles, he laughs, and Lucifer likes knowing that he is the cause of that contentment. Sam loves his brother, though, and the tension between Dean and Lucifer has never disappeared, mostly due to Dean’s insistence that Lucifer will hurt his brother or take him away forever.  


Lucifer has no desire to come between the two brothers. He will not be the one to take Sam away from Dean.  


He raises his hand to the door and knocks. He hears shuffling inside and the click of the lock before the door opens a crack and Dean is peering out at him.  


“I told you, he’s still sleeping. Get lost.”  


“Hello, Dean,” Lucifer replies congenially before his voice turns low and serious. “I heard him on the phone before you hung up, otherwise I wouldn’t have come. He wanted to talk to me. May I come in?”  


As a rule Lucifer is always on his best behavior with Dean. He knows they’ll probably never be friends, but it’s important to Sam, so Lucifer does what he can. Dean disappears behind the door again and Lucifer hears the slide of the chain bolt before the door swings wide and Dean steps back to let him inside.  


“Don’t I have to say out loud that I invite you in?” Dean mocks, relocking the door then moving to block Lucifer from moving further into the apartment.  


“That’s vampires, Dean, and not even real vampires. I’m an angel, and you’re a better hunter than that.”  


Dean scoffs, his arms crossed over his chest, and settles into a stance so wide he’s blocking the narrow hall between the door and the rest of the apartment.  


“I wish you would stop doing this to him.”  


“ _I_ have to stop?” Dean asks, his voice pitching up incredulously.  


“I love Sam and I’m not going to hurt him. I’m not going to hurt anyone; I promised him that.”  


“I don’t believe you.”  


“I don’t need you to believe me, but I do need you to stop trying to take him away from me,” Lucifer replies coolly, shifting his weight and looking past Dean down the hallway.  


“He’s my family, and you’re the devil!”  


“Don’t call him that, Dean.” Sam’s voice is soft and scratchy and it makes something ache in Lucifer’s chest. He wants to wrap his arms around Sam, pull him close and remind him of everything they share, everything they are when it’s good.  


Sam is still wearing the clothes he had on last night, a grey t-shirt and jeans, but they’re wrinkled and his face is lined from sleep. His hair is rumpled, and Lucifer wants to reach out and comb his fingers through it.  


“Hey, Sam. I missed you last night,” Lucifer says softly, a weak smile on his face.  


“Sammy, go back in the kitchen, man,” Dean raises his voice, overpowering Lucifer’s greeting. He turns to push Sam back into the other room but Sam shrugs his hand off, looking past him at Lucifer.  


“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbles.  


“It’s okay,” Lucifer answers. He steps forward, lifts his hand slightly, but Dean positions himself in between them and Lucifer’s arm drops to his side again.  


Sam pushes past Dean, giving his brother a dark look at he goes by. He stops in front of Lucifer and reaches out tentatively, running his fingers along Lucifer’s jaw.  


“Dude, come on, breakfast is ready.” Dean wraps his hand around his brother’s bicep and tries to pull him with him but Sam shakes him off.  


“Not this time, Dean. I can’t keep doing this. Every time I come over here it turns out the same way. You spend half the time telling me how Lucifer is so bad for me, so dangerous. Has anything bad happened since I agreed to be with him? Anything?”  


“But it will. I know it will. You gotta trust me, man. He’s not good for you.”  


“He is, Dean,” Sam says.  


“You couldn’t even bring yourself to go home last night.”  


“Because I listened to you,” Sam counters. “This wouldn’t keep happening if it wasn’t for you always trying to come between us. Even when I act like an asshole he takes care of me, and you can’t accept that someone other than you can give me that.”  


“You’re really gonna pick him over me?”  


Lucifer is completely still, the unnatural angelic stillness that Sam has so often told him makes him uncomfortable, but he doesn’t want to influence Sam’s answer. Sam has already said so much.  


“Why do I have to choose?” Sam asks, raising his voice and spreading his arms out in front of him. “You always do this, issuing ultimatums. You’re my brother, but I love Lucifer. Why can’t you let me have this?” He sighs, frustrated, and pushes a hand back through his hair.  


Lucifer is staring at the back of Sam’s head now. Dean’s eyes shift from Sam to Lucifer and back.  


“He’s gonna hurt you.” Dean’s voice has turned plaintive, and Sam’s expression softens.  


“No, he’s not, and you have to stop saying that he will. I’m not asking you to be his best friend, okay? But I love him and I need you to respect that. You gotta do that for me. Please, Dean.”  


Dean sighs loudly and though Lucifer can’t see Sam’s face, he suspects there is a bitchface competition going on in front of him.  


Dean opens his mouth to reply, but nothing comes out. He narrows his eyes and looks from Sam to Lucifer and back.  


"You love him."  


"Yeah, Dean, that's what I said." Sam replies in a tone that makes it clear he thinks this conversation has gone on more than long enough.  


Dean purses his lips and nods. "Okay,” he says grudgingly.  


Sam's shoulders slump and he tilts his head in confusion. "That's it?"  


"Yeah, that's it. I'm agreeing. You wanna argue about that, too?"  


"No, but-"  


"You barely slept last night. I heard you up and walking around. You look like hell when you spend the nights here." He looks past Sam at Lucifer. "No offense intended."  
"I didn't like Hell either," Lucifer says, giving a one-shouldered shrug.  


“I’m not saying I like it, but we’ll try it.” Dean’s voice is gruff, but he looks sincere. “Would you like to come in and watch us eat breakfast?”  


Lucifer opens his mouth to answer but Sam is quicker. “Actually I think I’m gonna go home with him, get breakfast there instead.”  


Sam looks back over his shoulder and smiles at Lucifer.  


“Yeak, okay, fine, go,” Dean says, waving his hand at them. He turns to leave them then stops, pointing a finger at Lucifer, his eyes serious. “You take care of him.”  


“You’re welcome to come by and spot check anytime, unless there’s a sock on the door.” Lucifer grins at Dean’s horrified expression and wraps an arm around Sam’s chest when Sam backs up against him.  


They’re home again instantly, in their own living room. Sam is warm where he presses back against Lucifer’s chest, and Lucifer lowers his head to place a kiss on the side of Sam’s neck. Sam turns in Lucifer’s arms so that they’re facing each other. Sam’s eyes are full of regret, and he reaches up again, running his fingers along Lucifer’s jaw. Lucifer buries his nose in the fabric of Sam’s t-shirt. He smells like whiskey and bacon and the unmistakable scent that Lucifer can only describe as “Dean’s couch”.  


“I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t listen to Dean.”  


“He’s your big brother, and he only wants what’s best for you. He thought he was doing the right thing, but I’m glad he changed his mind.”  


“I wonder what did it?” Sam mumbles into his hair.  


“I think it was the L-word. He looked pretty surprised when you said it,” Lucifer replies, pulling back so he can look at Sam’s face. “So was I.”  


“What? I’ve told you that before…” Sam pauses as Lucifer shakes his head once, slowly. “But you know, right? I mean, you know I love you.”  


Sam runs his hands along Lucifer’s arms reassuringly.  


“That doesn’t mean it isn’t nice to hear it, and to hear you say it in front of your brother. I don’t want to come between you two.”  


“You won’t,” Sam replies. “Dean’ll come around, you’ll see. This is just as new for him as it is for us. We spent so long thinking you wanted-“ Lucifer cuts him off with a kiss, a solid, insistent press of lips, relishing that he has Sam all to himself again.  


It’s quiet in the apartment but for the soft sounds of shifting fabric and their breathing. Sam opens his mouth when Lucifer teases at his lower lip with his tongue, moving his hands along Lucifer’s sides, up under the edge of his t-shirt. Lucifer makes a quiet sound of approval but it’s lost inside Sam’s mouth, muffled by his tongue and lips as Lucifer buries his fingers in the long hair as the back of Sam’s neck and pulls him even closer. He tastes of coffee and toothpaste, and there’s a lingering heat from whatever cheap whiskey he and Dean had shared the night before.  


“You know, we had plans last night,” Lucifer murmurs against Sam’s lips. Sam smiles as Lucifer slides his hands down Sam’s sides.  


“Did we?” Sam answers, his voice already breathy and distracted. He lifts his head away from Lucifer when he speaks and Lucifer drags his open mouth along the taut skin on the front of Sam’s neck.  


“Well, I had plans for you, anyway,” Lucifer replies matter-of-factly, grabbing Sam’s hips and pulling them together demonstratively, pressing his erection against Sam’s thigh. “I waited for you in bed all night,” he continues, his voice low and rough against Sam’s skin. “I lay there and thought about you, the weight of you pressing down against me, inside me as deep as you can go.”  


Lucifer presses a kiss to the shell of Sam’s ear and Sam shudders against him, holding Lucifer in place with one hand cupped against his ass and the other one cradling the back of his head. Sam exhales a sharp and ragged breath. He steps back and grabs one of Lucifer’s hands, pulling them towards the bedroom.  


The late morning light glows golden and the room is comfortably warm. Sam dips his head and strips his t-shirt off in one smooth movement, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. He presses up against Lucifer from behind, pulling the collar of his t-shirt to one side and running his teeth lightly along the side of Lucifer’s neck.  


“Tell me more about your plans,” Sam says, his other hand roaming over Lucifer’s chest and stomach, one finger slipping below the waistband of his sweatpants.  


Lucifer laughs softly and reaches behind, grabbing at Sam’s hips as best he can, pressing back against the solid length of Sam’s cock.  


“I was going to ambush you as soon as you came in,” he sighs, tipping his head back so it rests against Sam’s chest. He breathes deeply, feeling the weight of Sam’s hand against his stomach as he takes in the scent of Sam’s skin. “I’d pin you up against the door-“  


“Angel strength is cheating,” Sam murmurs, nudging them forward until Lucifer’s shins hit the side of the bed.  


“But you like it.” Lucifer rolls his hips and smiles, enjoying the warm ache of his own arousal.  


Sam’s reply is a hummed affirmative as his hand dips lower into Lucifer’s sweatpants. He reaches down as far as he can along Lucifer’s thigh, then drags his nails along the skin as he moves his hand up again until he’s stroking Lucifer’s hipbone.  


“I should think you’d have forgiven me once I had your cock in my mouth,” Lucifer says distractedly. It feels like a reward when Sam finally lets his knuckles brush along the length of his erection. Lucifer moans and presses his hips forward, trying to get more contact, but Sam pulls his hand out and steps back so he can unbuckle his belt.  
Lucifer moves forward to help but Sam is already stepping out of his jeans, leaving them pooled on the floor. He starts to push Lucifer’s t-shirt up but Lucifer finishes the job for him, whipping it off over his head and tossing it to the far side of the bed.  


Sam crowds up against Lucifer and overpowers him, wrapping one arm around him as they fall together back onto the bed with Sam straddling Lucifer’s legs. He grinds his erection down against Lucifer’s as he kisses him, aggressive and hungry, their noses bumping against each other until Sam turns his head, slotting their mouths together. Sam shifts and Lucifer groans into his mouth, contact and the friction of the fabric between them so intense that it borders on pain. Sam catches Lucifer’s lower lip between his teeth and sucks at it, lifting his hips up to push one hand down inside Lucifer’s pants again. He hooks one thumb on the waistband and pulls, and it’s a combined effort to get them out of the way until Lucifer is naked underneath him.  


“Anything like you imagined?” Sam asks, sitting back and brushing his fingertips over Lucifer’s skin; his stomach, his chest, everywhere he can reach.  


Lucifer squirms beneath him, rolling his hips needily. “Almost,” he replies as he pulls at the waistband of Sam’s boxer briefs.  


Sam stands and pushes them down over his hips, his bobbing lazily against his stomach as he draws them down his legs and kicks them off. Lucifer moves further up onto the bed and spreads his legs.  


“Mind if I change the plan a little?” Sam kneels down between Lucifer’s feet and leans forward, meeting Lucifer’s gaze. He slides one hand up the back of Lucifer’s calf and mouths kisses on the inside of his knee, never looking away as he slowly works his way up the inside of Lucifer’s thigh. His breath is warm, and the combination of wet, deliberate kisses and the drag of stubble along his skin leave Lucifer panting as he stares down at Sam.  


Lucifer sighs and moans, and Sam’s name becomes a chant as he repeats the action along Lucifer’s other thigh. Lucifer’s hands are restless on the bedspread. As soon as Sam is within reach he touches him, slides his fingers through Sam’s hair and grips weakly, trying to pull him forward.  


Sam finally lowers his gaze when he dips his head down and draws his lower lip along the underside of Lucifer’s cock. He looks up again at Lucifer from under his eyelashes before sweeping his tongue over the flushed tip, then taking it in his mouth. Lucifer bucks his hips up, pushing further into the wet heat Sam’s mouth, the tight circle of his lips.  


Sam takes him deeper, using his hand to cover the rest of Lucifer’s length. He holds Lucifer’s hips still with his other hand as he settles into a slow rhythm, his mouth, tongue and hand working in spit-slicked concert.  


A sound like a sob catches in Lucifer’s throat when Sam pulls off and looks up at him. His lips are swollen, pink and glistening, and there’s a lock of damp hair stuck to his forehead.  


“Roll onto your side,” Sam says, pushing at Lucifer’s left hip. He does, pausing to reach down and brush the hair off of Sam’s face. Sam turns into the touch and presses a kiss to Lucifer’s palm, still gently stroking his cock from root to tip. Lucifer pulls his right leg closer to his body, planting his foot on the bed. His left leg is stretched out beside Sam. Sam shifts onto his side, too.  


Lucifer pillows his head on his arm and watches as Sam’s head bobs. Sam’s right hand runs up the inside of Lucifer’s thighs, brushing along his balls and cupping his ass. He presses two fingers gently into the cleft of Lucifer’s ass and Lucifer keens, fighting to keep his body still and not thrust as far as he can into Sam’s mouth.  


Lucifer fumbles under the pillow and comes out with a tube. He opens the cap with his thumb and hands it to Sam, who hums a thank you around his cock.  


Sam shifts on the bed, squeezing out a generous portion onto the fingers of his right hand. He snaps the lid closed again and discards the tube on the bed beside them, then immediately slicks his fingers along Lucifer’s cleft.  


“Oh, Sam,” Lucifer pants, trying to press back into the contact and rock forward into Sam’s mouth at the same time.  


Sam presses against him, then into him with one finger. He slides his finger experimentally before pushing it deeper, pulling it out only to return with two. He’s slow and deliberate, twisting and spreading his fingers as Lucifer clenches and shudders around him.  


Sam presses deeper, curling his fingers to brush along Lucifer’s prostate. Lucifer punches out a breath as Sam does it again and again, matching the rhythm on his mouth on Lucifer’s cock. He moves faster, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick lower than he can swallow as he takes Lucifer apart.  


“Sam… so close…” Lucifer fumbles ineffectively at the back of Sam’s head as he pleads. Sam pulls out and slides a third finger into Lucifer, pressing a constant contact against his prostate now, and Lucifer is undone. He looks down to see Sam’s eyes, dark and hooded, staring back at him even as he works Lucifer through his orgasm, swallowing as Lucifer comes in his mouth.  


Sam pulls off with a wet, filthy sound as he sucks Lucifer clean. He presses at Lucifer’s knee, rolling him onto his back again, but Lucifer sits up on his elbows.  


“I want to ride you,” he says, his voice completely ruined. Sam grins lazily and crawls up beside him, all long limbs and tanned skin as he splays himself out beside Lucifer. He’s gripping his own half-hard cock, slowly stroking himself erect again.  


Lucifer swings his leg over Sam and straddles his thighs. He picks up the tube of lube and squeezes a blob out into the palm of his hand before batting Sam’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. His strokes are long and measured, his hand twisting as he slides up and down the length of him, his thumb circling the slit on each pass. Sam’s dick thickens and stiffens in his hand and Sam’s chest is heaving as he watches, his own hands splayed on Lucifer’s thighs.  


“You like that?” Lucifer asks, smirking. Sam’s only reply is a messy nod and an attempt at moving his hips.  


Lucifer lifts himself up on his knees and moves forward. Sam bends his knees and plants his feet on the bed, his hands moving up to cup Lucifer’s ass roughly, fingers gliding along his slick cleft.  


Sam holds his dick steady as Lucifer lowers himself down, hissing as he feels the familiar stretch and the tight, hot fullness of Sam inside him. He leans back against Sam’s thighs and shifts down further, moving slowly until he is flush with Sam’s hips.  


He is still for a moment as he drinks in the sight of Sam beneath him. Lucifer loves seeing Sam like this, shamelessly aroused but still so powerful. His let his eyes roam up Sam’s body, taking in the shift of his muscles under sweat-slicked skin, shining in the sunlight filtering in through the bedroom window. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows again and again. He’s panting, his breath coming out hot from between bruised lips that glisten as Sam’s tongue flicks out over them. When Lucifer meets his gaze he sees a fire there, something greedy and desperate, and it’s all for him.  


Sam is beautiful, created especially for Lucifer and Lucifer alone, and even if this wasn’t what destiny had in mind for the two of them he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He’s half hard again, his need a dull heat low in his belly as he remembers how it had felt the first time they’d done this, how he’d felt a deep, thrilling connection even though he was still in another vessel. Even now he can still be amazed at the completeness he feels when they were together.  


“Move,” Sam says through gritted teeth, pulling Lucifer out of his thoughts. Sam’s fingers are digging into Lucifer’s hips and that growled command is all the encouragement he needs. He lifts, rolling his hips and smiling at the volume of groan that produces from Sam. He repeats the movement and the noise Sam makes is rich and satisfied, coming from deep in his chest.  


Sam presses his head back into the pillows and paws ineffectively at Lucifer’s hips and thighs, trying to set a faster pace. Lucifer grabs Sam’s hands and laces their fingers together. The tendons in Sam’s forearms stand out as Lucifer leans his weight on them, using Sam’s arms as leverage so that he can lift himself higher, almost pulling off before pressing back down in an agonizingly slow rhythm.  


Sam starts to move his hips, pushing up off the bed to meet Lucifer. He’s rougher, greedier, and Lucifer gasps as Sam slams into him, picking up the pace.  


“Please, Lucifer. C’mon. I need- I need-“ Sam is muttering nonsense through clenched teeth. His eyes are screwed tight shut and he blows a breath out through his nose. He thrusts up as Lucifer grinds down against him, and Lucifer can feel Sam’s arms shaking when suddenly Sam opens his eyes wide and looks straight at him, crying out as his thrusts turn erratic. Lucifer slows as Sam’s hips fall back down onto the bed, and he smiles when Sam chuckles warmly, releasing his hands and flexing his fingers.  


Lucifer rolls off of Sam and stretches down beside him on the bed, pressing his body along Sam’s side. Lucifer hooks one leg over Sam’s thigh and Sam curls an arm around Lucifer’s shoulders, pulling him closer until Lucifer’s head is resting on his shoulder.  


Lucifer tilts his head up and Sam lifts his head to meet him, kissing him sweetly, one hand forming to Lucifer’s jaw while his thumb brushes the stubble on his cheek.  


“I love you,” Sam mumbles, his mouth brushing the tips of Lucifer’s hair.  


“I love you too, Sam.” Lucifer snakes an arm around Sam’s waist and squeezes, smiling when Sam’s arm around his shoulders tightens in response.  


“You know, you whisked me away before I got any breakfast.”  


“There’s food here.” Lucifer peels himself away from Sam and sits up. “I could make you something,” he says with a wicked grin.  


“Oh no you don’t!” Sam says, rolling over and standing up on the far side of the bed. “Last time you tried to cook, one of the neighbors called the fire department!”  


He bends down and picks up Lucifer’s t-shirt, tossing it to him as he walks to the other side of the bed. He pulls his underwear back on and leaves the bedroom.  


“I had everything under control!” Lucifer cries after him, hopping on one foot as he pulls up his sweatpants. “One little pan fire, everyone gets nervous…” he mutters to himself as he follows Sam into the kitchen.  


Into _their_ kitchen where he will watch _his_ Sam eat breakfast.


End file.
